Parce qu'on finiras toujours pas se retrouver
by Brie Malefoy
Summary: <html><head></head>C'était donc comme cela qu'elle allait mourir ? "Fais le" murmura t-elle.</html>


Elle se tenait là, droite, sans faire un mouvement. Elle gardait les yeux fixé sur le mur qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Sa respiration était calme et posé. Rien de trahissait sa rage intérieure. Son visage était froid, sans expression.

Un homme s'approcha d'elle et la força a se mettre a genoux.

Elle s'exécuta, sans tenter de se débattre. Cela n'aurait servit à rien, elle le savait. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire désormais, c'était leur montrer qu'elle était forte, et qu'elle n'hurlerait pas, ni ne supplierait. Elle resterait droite, face à eux, les yeux fixé droit devant, droit dans ceux de la mort, sans peur ni larmes.

Autour d'elle, les gens caché sous des cagoules noirs hurlaient, l'insultaient. Ils voulaient qu'elle réagisse, mais elle ne leur donnerait pas se plaisir. Elle ne les laisseraient pas la briser. Pas encore.

La jeune femme cligna des yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait a faire. Sa mission s'était terminer. Elle savait que c'était une mission suicide quand ont lui avait proposé. Un aller simple pour la mort et l'enfer, sans possibilité de retours. Elle allait mourir ici, sous les hurlements d'une foule assoiffée de voir son sang couler. De le voir rougir le sol de marbre noir.

C'était donc de cette façon qu'elle allait mourir ?

Elle s'était toujours imaginer mourir vieille, dans son lit, entouré de sa famille, d'amis, de gens qui l'aimait.

Mais le destin est une chose cruelle, qui vous frappe quand vous ne vous y attendiez pas.

Elle vit son bourreau approché. Il était habillé en noir, tout comme ses yeux et ses cheveux.

Elle posa son regard dans le sien. Dans ses yeux onyx, sans fond, qui la fixait. Aucun d'eux ne bougeait, pendant que la foule réclamait qu'on la tue. L'homme en noir sortit un petit couteau d'argent d'une de ses poches, et attrapa les cheveux de la jeune fille d'une main ferme. Celle ci se laissa faire, sans quitter son boureau des yeux. Elle tendit légèrement la tête en arrière pour lui laisser une meilleure visibilité sur sa gorge.

L'homme se plaça a genoux derrière elle, et appuya la lame.

"_Fais le. Murmura t-elle a l'homme, sentant la main, qui tenait ses cheveux en arrière, tremblante. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux, entre les boucles de la jeune femme, doucement, et commença a appuyer la lame sur la gorge de la jeune femme. Une perle rouge brilla, et il la sentit tressaillir.

"_Je t'aime. Murmura t-il en réponse, plantant la lame dans la carotide de la jeune femme. Il la retira rapidement, et lacha la tête de sa victime.

Son corps fut secoué de quelque convulsions, mais jamais son regard ne le lâcha. Un regard ou brillait une lame. Le sang coulait le long de la plaie, et formait une tache rouge qui grandissait autour de la tête du cadavre, l'entourant d'une auréole sanglante.

L'homme lacha le couteau près du corps et se releva, quelque tache de sang parsemant ses mains blanches. Il les fixa un bref instant, puis regarda la foule en furie qui l'acclamait.

Il fit un rictus et partit dans un mouvement de cape noir.

Le regard mort de la jeune femme continuait de fixer l'endroit ou il se tenait auparavant, la larme coulant sur la joue pour rejoindre la mer de sang.

Il arriva a ses appartements, qu'il verrouilla. Il se dépêcha vers la salle de bain, ou il commença a rageusement lavé le sang qui se trouvait sur ses mains, mais celui ci ne voulait pas partir, il semblait coller a ses paumes. Il avait beau frotter de toute ses forces, il ne pouvait le faire partir. Aussi dans un élant de rage, il frappa le miroir qui se trouvait en face de lui, et le brisa. Il ne ressentit pas la douleur, ne pensant qu'à mélanger son sang avec celui de la femme qu'il aimait et qu'il venait de tuer.

Il sentit des larmes ruisselé sur ses joues. Et il ne pouvait les arrêter. Il se laissa aller sur le sol de la salle de bain, son chagrin et son dégout de lui même le frappant de plein fouet.

Durant toute sa vie, il n'avait aimé que deux femmes, qui toutes deux étaient mortes à cause de lui.

Il tourna la tête vers la porte de la salle de bain qui était ouverte et donnait sur la chambre à coucher. Elle était là, debout devant lui. Il tenta de reculer, mais la jeune femme s'agenouilla près de lui. Elle avait des larmes dans les yeux, et une légère marque sur la gorge, mais rien de bien voyant. Elle semblait aller bien, et être réel, même s'il savait que son corps était allongé dans la grande salle du manoir, sans vie.

Pourtant, elle était là, bien vivante devant lui.

"_Comment ce fait il que tu sois toujours là ? Demanda t-il, sachant au fond de lui même qu'elle n devait être qu'une projection de sa concience pour sse soulager de son meurtre.

"_Je ne voulais pas partir sans toi. Je ne pouvais pas. Dit elle, dans un sourire.

Il approcha sa main du visage de la jeune femme, et il put toucher sa peau de pêche. Ses yeux noirs s'accrochèrent a ceux noisettes et rieur de la jeune femme. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et, sans se rende compte, il l'avait embrassé. Ses lèvres avait toujours le même gout sucré.

Elle était bien là, devant lui.

Quand ils se détachèrent, une lueur de tristesse passa dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

"_Est ce que je suis morte sans leur donner ce qu'ils voulaient ? Est ce que j'ai … hurlé ou supplier ? Demanda t-elle, doucement, en fixant le regard de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Celui ci sourit, et l'embrassa sur le front.

"_Tu as été la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse. Tu n'as pas pleuré, tu n'as supllier. Tu es resté toi même, fière, courageuse et sans peur devant la mort. Répondit il, en continuant de passer sa main dans les cheveux bouclé de la jeune femme.

Mon dieu, qu'il l'aimait.

Jamais il n'avait cru pouvoir autant aimer quelqu'un, l'aimer par dessus tout, envers et contre tous. Elle était si belle, si intelligente et courageuse. Pourtant elle n'avait reculé devant rien en sachant qu'elle mourrait pour réussir sa mission. Dès le début, quand ils avaient du travailler ensemble, il la respectait plus qu'il ne se respectait lui même. Il l'avait ensuite admiré, même si leurs échanges n'avait pas toujours été facile.

"_Severus… Il faut que tu saches. Je n'étais la seule à mourir, là bas. Commença la jeune fille, d'une voix douce, en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

L'homme en noir releva la tête, un air interogateur sur le visage. Pourtant, il se souvenait d'elle, seule, face à la foule qui la huait. Seule face à larme que lui même tenait. Il aurait du le voir si une autre personne était là bas, avec eux. Mais il ne voyait personne. Son froncement de sourcils poussa Hermione a continuer.

"_Tu m'as tranché la gorge, tu te souviens ? Mais de quoi te souviens tu, après ça ?

Severus fronça les sourcils. Il se souvenait d'être revenu à ses appartements, de sa haine envers lui même, et ses larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Il se souvenait encore du sang qu'il avait sur les mains. Son sang à elle, son sang si rouge, si pure. Il se souvenait même de l'odeur que ses cheveux avait à cet instant ou elle était morte.

"_Pourquoi me demandes tu ça ? Répondit Severus, en se levant brusquement. Quelque chose clochait. Il le sentait dans l'air, quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était bien son Hermione, la femme qu'il aimait, mais dans un même temps, ce n'étais pas elle. Il ne parvenait pas a savoir ce qui était nouveau, a part le fait qu'elle était maintenant morte depuis moins d'une heure.

"_Severus - elle se leva a son tours, et lui fit face - le procès, tu t'en souviens ?

Non. Non, il ne voulait pas s'en souvenir, il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, il ne voulait pas savoir ce qui était arrivé. Pourtant ses souvenirs commencèrent a remonter a ses mémoires, par flash. Hermione, enchainé a une chaise, hurlant sous les doloris de Bellatrix. Le rire de Voldemort, un rire aigu et froid. Le regard d'acier de Lucius, qui le jugeait face à la douleur d'Hermione. Lui restant imperturbable.

"_Je m'en souviens, tu as été condamné a mort. Et c'est moi qui est été désigné pour te tuer.

Ou voulait elle en venir ? Pourquoi lui rappeler le procès ? Ces longues séances d'interogatoire, ou il avait été forcé de regarder, tandis que les mangemorts inventait à chaque fois une façon de lui retirer des informations. Il se souvenait de la sentence, prononcé par un Delohov un peu trop joyeux, et Voldemort, décidant qu'on enverait la tête de la jeune femme à Potter. Et lui, devant se joindre à l'euphorie des autres, à leur passion pour le sang. Accepté de tuer la femme qu'il aimait, dire que c'était un honneur extreme juste pour lui empêcher une mort encore plus horrible. Oui il se souvenait.

"_Ils t'ont aussi condamné Severus. Je … je suis désolée de te l'annoncer de cette façon. Tu es mort.

Severus fit un pas en arrière. Non, il n'était pas mort, cela n'était pas possible. S'il était mort, il s'en souviendrait, n'est ce pas ?

Dans un flash vert, tout lui revient. Lui debout, après le procès, Voldemort lui sussurant que s'il ne tuait pas "l'ignoble sang de bourbe" devant tout le monde, avec la dignité imposé à son rang, alors il le tuerais. Il se souvenait d'avoir répondu qu'il le dessevrait pas. Il se souvenait d'avoir attrapé les cheveux d'Hermione et planté le couteau dans sa carotide.

Et le regard de Voldemort lui revient. Son regard plein de haine, sa baguette en l'air, lui lançant un simple "avada quedavra".

D'un autre côté, il se tenait aussi face a la scène, passant au milieux de la foule.

"_Je devrais me souvenir, je devrais savoir si j'était mort, non ? Au moins, mon cadavre est près du tiens, et tu m'as attendu. Severus prit le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains et l'embrassa. La jeune fille pleurait. Il se détacha d'elle, et lui demanda ce qui lui arrivait.

"_Severus… Nous sommes morts il a plus de cinquante ans…

* * *

><p>La guerre était finit depuis près de cinquante ans. Harry Potter était un homme d'age mur, avec trois enfants, l'un nommé James Sirius Potter, un autre Albus Severus Potter, ainsi qu'une petite fille, Lily Hermione Potter. Ils étaient maintenant eux même bien grand désormais. Les deux garçons allait se marier, et sa fille attendait son deuxième enfant.<p>

Un bouquet de fleur en main, il s'approcha d'une tombe près du lac de Poudlard. Celle ci était simple, noire. L'inscription indiquait : "Hermione Jane Granger et Severus Rogue, Mort en mission pour l'Ordre Du Phoenix pour la Liberté. Qu'ils reposent en paix." Harry posa le bouquet sur le marbre.

Il avait beau savoir qu'aucun corps ne reposait dans le caveau, cela lui apportait toujours la paix de venir. Juste avant la grande bataille, ils avaient tous deux été exécutés, et leurs corps avait disparus, sans que personne ne sachent où ils étaient passé. Même les mangemorts ignoraient tout de ce qui était arrivé aux deux corps.

Harry soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux poivre et sel. Cinquante ans qu'il venait tout les ans, déposé un bouquet sur la tombe vide. Il passa sa main sur l'inscription qui commençait a s'effacer.

Cinquante ans. Où qu'ils soit désormais, ils avait du se retrouver. Ils étaient forcément ensemble, quelque part, se tenant par la main, a lire des livres, a discuter, et surtout à veiller sur les vivants qui les gardaient vivants dans leurs coeurs.


End file.
